


run dry!

by TheFolieADeuxMonster21



Series: the adventures of gabe and neko! patrick [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2011!Patrick, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Neko!Patrick, Past Abuse, Shy!Patrick, Slapping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, football player!andy, football player!gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFolieADeuxMonster21/pseuds/TheFolieADeuxMonster21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detox Just To Retox, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> .........
> 
>  
> 
> every other chapter is patricks

gabe's pov

 

'' man the moment I woke up this morning, I knew something amazing was going to happen today like, I could feel it in my bones an-oh! look its a person weve never seen before and hes pretty!" Josh exclaimed pointing to a boy walking with his head down through study hall. he had bleach blonde hair and a black leather jacket and a cardigan, black skinny jeans and combat boots his fluffy white tail swaying slightly with every step. his ears were a white base but black spots on them, he was really cute just from that. I was pulled out of my thoughts when josh pulled me over to him before stopping him. he yelped with wide eyes, his eyes were gray blue his creamy white skin bordered them. he had absolutely no right to be so cute. "hi!" we said in unison "I'm Josh" josh said, rubbing his eyes tiredly " I'm Tyler" tyler introduced  
" oh, I'm Gabe!" I exclaimed lightly. with that said he tightened his grip on a book that he carried in with him " I-I'm p-pat-trick, n-nice to m-meet you" he stammered  
at least he had respect for people, some of them that I've met is very rude. the bell rang and tyler and josh ran off, Patrick was about to but I stopped him " hey you wanna skip class and get to know each other? because I think you look like a cool dude. please like I think you are kinda cute" I asked he automatically blushed ruby red it was cute. " I-I am not interesting at all" he said he kinda sounded foreign or maybe that's just me" w-well I-if you r-really want to know me" yep. foreign definitely. " hey I know we'll get caught out here wanna go to the bathroom or just leave because we can do that?" I asked "w-what you want" 

 

We made our way to a tree. a big oak that I used to lay under and read as a kid once we sat down (Patrick in front of me) he put his books beside him "not to offend you in any way but are you foreign?" I asked "n-non taken. I-I am from Sweden and m-moved here from there" he looked kinda scared before I could say anything back "I-I have a-a q-question" he said "what?" I asked back "w-why are y-you so nice t-to me?" he asked " because the world needs more people like you in the world plus you have manners and you have respect so why not return the favor?"


	2. i want it so bad i'd shoot the sunshine into my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning : self harm and mentions of self harm

Gabe's POV

 

Patrick stared at me for a while then hesitantly said "t-thanks" he looked down at his hands. Then I noticed something red on his forearm without thinking twice or really considering any kind of after-math, I grabbed his arm and he gasped at what i was doing , then he tried to pull away and roll his sleeve back down but I looked him in the eye and said "look I've been with enough people to know that no you are not getting away this could be serious" the cuts looked new but some older but I looked at his wrist and noticed that If he made a fist you could see every bone. " p-please don't t-tell anyone about t-this I-I swear I-I will give you all m-my b-blades and y-you can b-beat me a-all you w-want" Patrick said with fear lingering in his voice. I looked into his eyes, tears welling up in them but his face showed fear. I hugged him tightly and then said as softly as I could " I would never beat you," I pulled back looking him in the eyes " but, yes, you will give me those blades because you may be the only friend ill ever have!" I whisper/shouted. he looked down then back up, tears flooding down his face. I lifted my hand to his face wiping his tears away. all of a sudden he was ripped from my grasp i looked up at him to see Mark the head soccer captain "so, another gay faggot! Maybe Pete will be excited to see another face around here oh! and look he's a blonde!" he looked at me " was he acting stupid or even the slightest retarded?" he gave me a death glare and if I said no he would probably beat the shiz niz out of me. "y-y-yeah" I was close to tears I hated this so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEZ DONT KILLZ MEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. flash, flash suit and die in the dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pete abuses patrick

pete's pov

 

Mark knocked on the door, before opening it and threw a boy on to the floor, muttered his name but I couldn't really hear it, then slammed the door as he walked out.  
The boy's name I think he said pat? or Patrick? I think that's what it was. Patrick looked up at me, tears made a river down his face. His eyes were gray but filled with fear, but in my opinion, he was in fact, stupid. how I hated blonds but for no reason really I guess I'm just really coldhearted. I kneed his stomach then as he groaned his punched his face, blood spurted from his nose. I then took the chance when he was looking down and kicked his chest knocking the breath out of him also knocking him down on to his back. then all of the sudden the door swung open scaring the both of us. then I was met with a gun to my head, it fired and the last thing I saw before dying is Patrick cringing in pain then covering his ears like had be fired right next to his head in which it did.

Gabe's POV

the man fell and died in a matter of minutes. I looked over and saw Patrick cover his ears right after the gun shot, he looked up and whispered "ska du inte skada mig" it sounded Swedish. I think my history teacher told me it meant don't hurt me I think "hey, I would never hurt you not even one bit ever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEZ DOUGHNT KILLZZ ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. you were the best present i could ask for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yasssssss......................... you all asked for Patrick's POV so, here's your Patrick. Merry Christmas! Peeps you are have the feels in this and I swear it to! also, I think im getting to the distinguished part of the story. also, one last thing thing is my friend Alyssa, (she's on Wattpad) helped me with this! she's such a good friend! she's my sister (not literly) but still!  
> this has some peterick action in it! read at own risk

Patrick's POV 

After me and Gabe met, his Swedish has improved greatly, which is great because my English is kinda lacking. we both walked down the hallway, not even bothering to hear the rude comments. We made our way to biology class, setting in the far back. while I admired the scenery of the class, I didn't even notice the boy that sat in front of us. Gabe tapped my shoulder "you see him" he pointed to the boy in front of us "y-yeah" I answered " that's Gerard he's probably one of the most nicest people ive ever met aside from you" he replied. "Ok, class, today we are going to talk about something different....." the class looked around " Sweden!" they all groaned at having to learn Swedish or having to learn about a place that celebrates waffles! the class went on after that but one question stood out but although I couldn't really understand. I think it was like who can speak it or something so I raised my hand and asked for him to repeat it in which he did and asked if I could speak it "a-actually I-im from Sweden" his eyes widened with suprisment (author: I think that's a word) "oh how cool! can you speak a couple for us?" he asked "hm... hello is hej and how are you is hur mar du um... I guess you want more than that so, good morning is god morgon and good evening is God kvall and what is vad what is your name is vad heter du love is karlek hate is hat and my name is Patrick, sweetheart is alskling so yeah" the whole class erupted in applause for some odd reason.


	5. please read!!!!!!

so, I needed to take a break off writing to get some new idea's. and you probably wont be getting a chapter every day. therefore I'm not posting til I get an idea


	6. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter Gabe asks Patrick if he can move in with him

Gabe's POV

 

"Hey, Patrick can I spend the night over at your house? I can get pretty lonely" I asked through the phone towards Patrick "oh! yeah sure" he answered "thanks I'll be over in 15".  
I hung up the phone, pulling out the duffle bag from underneath my bed. Walking over to the dresser I noticed a note reading   
*gabe I am going to leave for a couple of months.  
please do not threat to call me If you have any problems!  
I also wish to meet this 'patrick' kid you've been rambling on about.  
don't get into any trouble while i'm gone.  
I love much, mom*

time lapse 10 minutes

I pulled into the driveway of the house well more like mansion. he said his mom and dad was accountants so I guess this was normal. I got out of the car, walking up to the door and knocked twice. the door swung open and there stood a flustered Patrick stump. I giggled at his priceless face but soon stepped in as it was getting cold and I seriously did not want to die from frostbite. once I was seated I observed what he was wearing a black pair of fluffy pajamas and a white shirt that had a dj kitten on it. "so are you gonna like socialize with me or you gonna be casper? or do plan on killing me in my sleep?" he asked


	7. i only want to sing you to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah I know very crappy and cheesy title but I couldnt help it! I mean c'mon I like listening to fob before I fall to sleep and become dead to world.... yeah ok not exposed to happen alright moving down the line of life in this chapter Gabe actually moves in with patrick

Gabe's POV

"hey, um I know it's like ew you wanna do that but can I move in with you my mom kinda like hates me because im trying to be friends with you since you're foreign, um sorry if that like offended you in any way but that's just what she thinks" I explained. He gave me a hurt look but then quickly replaced it with a look of happiness. "So you're asking me if you can move in to my home and like expect to let you? I mean I will-" I cut him short sentence by tackling him to the ground in a tight bear hug. "ok, ok just go home and have a talk with and then ask her about it" he responded. I quickly ran out the still open door and flew home (literally). Once I stepped in my own house, I gathered my things and packed them up in the spare suitcase I had underneath my bed. Packing was done, now to call my mom. crap. I dialed her number, and with two rings she answered saying, "what in the world have you gotten into now?" and I responded with "hey, love you im moving in with my close best friend!" then hung up. I then saw my cat walk through the hall well, she has Chris so I'm taking Shelby. I picked the cat up and ran out the door. I arrived shortly after 12:45 at Patrick's house . and I didn't even bother knocking because who in the world knocks on doors? not me. I spotted Patrick in the kitchen probably making something to eat. I threw my luggage on the couch and practically ran into the dining room and sat the cat on the table only to hear a loud yelp from behind me. I spun around on my heels and almost died laughing at the priceless face Patrick made.


End file.
